History
by wasiafooltothink
Summary: Destiel highschool AU - Dean goes to Cas's house to study some History... - smut (warning: my first fanfic EVER so it's probably terribly written smut compared to all others...) (please do review! I lovelovelove constructive criticism because I desire so badly to improve! ANYTHING CONSTRUCTIVE YOU HAVE TO SAY, PLEASE) (p.s. I love Destiel...)


This was it. Dean strode across the street with an air of nervousness as he left behind the comfort of his Impala.

Dean had never been much of a romantic, and hadn't thought he ever would be, but the feeling of excitement and wonder at what could happen affected him in a way that made him want to make this the perfect night.

Dean had been with around with plenty of girls, but he knew that this would be different. Probably because this was the first time he would ever get with a boy (if you didn't count the drunken accidental blowjob with Crowley last year, when they were sophomores). Though he was inexperienced when it came to guys, he refused to be the follower – his need to lead in sexual activities was an intrinsic trait that he had shown even since his first time with an experienced female. He even went onto Google to look up how man-on-man sexual intercourse works, how to do it, how to please them…

Well, it wasn't actually a sure thing that he would get with the guy. He at least hoped he would be getting with him. Dean had been getting mixed signals from Cas, the alluring senior, all year and didn't know what to do about it until Cas invited him over to help Dean with his worst subject, history.

Cas had always helped Dean out with his history because they were in the same friend group, always hanging out anyway, and Cas was amazing at the topic. Study sessions with Cas at the town's library had exposed Dean to who Cas really was, more than the untouchable, serious guy that Dean had assumed he had been the previous years in school.

When he reached the porch Dean tugged at his leather jacket and ran his hand through his hair. Just as he was about to knock on the door a frazzled-looking, barefoot Cas threw the door open and huskily said, "Dean, hi, I heard you come up the steps. Come in!"

Dean smiled and was walking in past Cas when he caught a waft of Cas's cologne. _Damn_, Dean thought, but he immediately forced himself to think about kittens and anything other than the fact that his jeans had started to feel a bit tight. He didn't know how he was going to make it through tonight without _some_ kind of physical contact with Cas.

Cas closed the door and led Dean to the door that went downstairs into the basement. "We could always stay up here in the kitchen, but it's way comfier downstairs. I need to go down there anyway to get my books from my room."

Dean had taken his jacket off and had to hold it in front of his pants because he was scared that he was showing how excited he was with the idea of being near Cas's room and his bed. "Sure, downstairs is good. Whatever is… cool." Cas smiled, shook his head, and went down the stairs.

Dean followed hoping that he wasn't being too obvious and that the smiles that Cas had given him weren't just friendly, but inviting.

When he got to the bottom of the staircase Dean took in the room. From what he could see there was only one door and it led to a bathroom. "Wait," Dean said confused, "Where's your bedroom, I thought you said it was down here."

The other boy laughed. "It is! _This_ is my bedroom. See that bed in the corner, that would be where I do the sleeping," Cas said jokingly.

"_Oh,_" Dean replied. _Dear God, please help me_, Dean begged in his head. If this ended up being just a study session Dean would most definitely go insane.

Dean stopped staring at the mused bed for a second to see that Cas was looking quizzically at him. "Wait, Dean, where are your books?"

Dean looked down at his hands and realized that the only thing that he was holding was his erection –covering jacket. He had left the books in his car because he had been so caught up in the fact that he would finally be alone with Cas, since there wouldn't be their friends around or, as Cas had informed him, any adults. Dean could feel his face get red but tried to act cool about it. "Oh sorry, I guess I just forgot to bring them in I can go an—"

"Don't lie to me, Dean, I can see what's going on here, I'm not stupid," Cas replied hotly. "You just came here to make fun of me because you _know_. God, I can't believe I invited you…"

Dean stood there stunned. "What are you talking about, Cas?"

"Like you don't know!" Cas yelled as he approached angrily Dean. "I LIKE GUYS. AND I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."

Dean stood there stunned but the sudden outburst from the usually mellow Cas.

"I have been with some guys, and I know that you've heard the rumors," Cas continued. "I know that you saw my breakup with Balthazar, and I know that you know that I've been hitting on you this whole entire year!"

Dean starred at Cas. He had heard rumors about Balthazar and Cas but didn't think much of it. All he could focus on was the fact that Cas had said he loved him.

"So, are you even going to say som—" Dean broke off Cas's question by grabbing his rough face with his hands and passionately kissing him.

Dean pushed Cas into the wall, glad that he was a bit taller than the other boy so that he could fully pin him in. "I was hoping you'd say something," Dean said roughly. Cas gasped as Dean leaned into another kiss, grasping Cas's hips and grinding into them. Cas let lose a little moan and Dean smiled against his smooth lips. God was he glad that he had studied up gay sexual intercourse…

Dean started to deepen the kisses and slowed down the rhythm of their grinding hips. Dean moaned as Cas started to lick Dean back and as Cas slipped his hand up the front of the other boy's shirt. Dean could feel himself hardening and knew that it wasn't just his imagination, like it had been earlier before they went down to Cas's room.

"Can… we… move… _to the bed_….," Cas begged between kisses.

Dean pushed his bulge against Cas's own erection and breathily replied, "Dear God, I thought you'd never ask."

The boys fell tangled in a heap onto the bed, and attempted to rip clothes off one another. After failing to even get their shirts off, Dean broke away from Cas's mouth and lifted his own shirt over his head and proceeded to undo the buttons on the other boy's shirt. When Dean finally got Cas's shirt off he began to make a trail of kisses down Cas's torso to the sensitive skin right above the button to Cas's trousers.

"_Yes_," Cas answered in reply to Dean's unspoken question. Dean unbuttoned the pants and slid them along with the briefs off the other boy's legs, leaving Dean able to admire the beauty of the lean boy's naked body.

Dean leaned in and took the length of Cas's warm shaft into his mouth and started to glide his tongue up and down around it, eliciting seductive groans from Cas's throat as he arched his back and leaned into Dean. Dean could feel himself getting harder and harder as he sucked on Cas's shaft and licked up his precum.

Dean couldn't handle having his erection confined by his jeans anymore, so he quickly undid his button and zipper as he luxuriously sucked on Cas's dick. When he finally got his pants off after some arduous work, because he refused to stop working on Cas, he freed his cock from his boxers and started to work on his own erection with his hands.

"Dean… hmm… I… I don't want to come in your mouth…. I want t-…. I want _more_…" Dean could hear the unspoken question in Cas's voice. On his last suck he softly bit into the skin of Cas's dick eliciting a deep moan of ecstasy from his lover.

"Damn it, Dean," Cas chastised.

Dean chuckled and replied, "Couldn't help it…"

Cas tapped his night stand and said, "The lube is in the draw. Get it _quick_."

As Dean rummaged through the supplies he found not only multiple lubricants but also some flavored and regular condoms, and a pair of fluffy handcuffs. He pulled the latter out, grinned, and said, "_Kinky_."

"Shut up and get in me already, you tease," Cas playfully replied.

Dean got the lube and positioned himself right above Cas. He began to grind against the other boy getting some moans and "_God, PLEASE, Dean_" s out of him.

Finally, Dean coated his fingers and, one-by-one, slipped three of them in Cas's hole. He moved them around, like one of the websites he had researched said, loosening Cas up and trying to find that one spot….

"_FUCK! DEAR GOD, DEAN_!" Dean smiled to himself. _There it is_.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out, then lined his penis up with the edge of Cas's hole. "You sure about this, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I need you in me, now, Dean Winchester," Cas whined.

Dean could no longer resist, he pushed into Cas slowly, making sure he was doing it right, then pulled almost all the way out, just as slow. He tried to remember exactly where Cas's prostate was and aimed his next thrust at the place. Dean forcefully pushed into Cas, getting the most alluring, wondrous sound out of him. Dean grinned to himself knowing that he had found the "magic" spot, as a website he had read called it, again.

Dean continued to push in and out of Cas, both of them sweating and groaning, Cas's precum mixing into the sweat on their stomachs.

All of a sudden Cas came, and the fluid smudged between their sliding bodies. The look of pure ecstasy on Cas's face made Dean himself come inside of Cas as he was thrustng in.

After they both were done, they shared a passionate kiss. They lied tied together, just relaxing and calming their breaths, and soon fell asleep.

Dean woke up a few hours later and panicked seeing the time on the clock. _Shit, dad's going to freak I can't believe I _– the thought was cut off when he realized that he had told his dad that he would be sleeping over Cas's house, just in case he had been right about Cas's feelings. He was glad he had prepared for the best case scenario.

Looking at Cas he realized that they were both still covered from Cas's orgasm. He got up to retrieve a towel from Cas's bathroom to wipe themselves up.

When Dean turned around Cas was standing up at the door of the bathroom… and, Dean noticed, so was "little Cas."

"_You. Me. Shower. Now,_" Cas demanded as he pushed Dean into his shower. As Cas began to grind himself passionately into Dean, Dean gasped and turned the shower on, letting the water drown out their moans and groans as they made love.


End file.
